La unión de agua y fuego
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Agua y fuego, una combinación peligrosa cuando buscan unirse pero perfecta cuando lo logran. ((Historia basada en un corto comic llamado "Hold Close"))


Un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras platicaba hoy por la tarde.

La historia está basada en un corto comic llamado "Hold Close" de Ingrid Tan (pueden encontrarlo en ), con los personajes que tanto amamos de Koi suru boukun propiedad de Takanaga Hinako.

Espero que sea de su agrado y puedan dejarme un comentario :D

**LA UNIÓN DE AGUA Y FUEGO**

Esta historia comienza en un bosque muy alejado de los problemas y vida ajetreada de la ciudad, en donde, una tormenta llevaba ya horas atacando a la vida silvestre de esta zona. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche y gracias a la devastadora llovizna fue posible la creación de dos entes, "Agua-kun" y "Fuego-senpai".

Él mayor, nacido de un trueno y posterior chispazo que cayó a una de las ramas que yacía en el suelo, era Fuego-senpai. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y parpadeó algunas veces antes de ponerse de pie. Observó con extrañeza su alrededor. Admiró la luminosidad de su cuerpo, conociéndose, y vio cómo su brillo mantenía visible su alrededor.

**\- ¿Este soy yo?** Fue lo que se preguntó. Ni siquiera tenía conocimiento sobre la manera en que sus pensamientos podían transformarse en palabras y más aún, ¿desde cuándo es que él tenía pensamientos? Todo lo que recordaba de su vida anterior era la de ser una extraña energía.

Volteó su vista al cielo intentando adivinar de donde es que había provenido pero no hubo respuesta. A sus ojos llegó la figura de lo que parecía ser una gran gota de agua que amenazó con caer sobre él y con prisa se hiso a un lado. Luego de la caída la gota de agua comenzó a tomar forma, era alguien como él.

**\- ¿En dónde estoy?** Preguntó en voz alta la ahora formada gotita de agua. Recordaba estar cayendo con diversión del cielo y ahora se encontraba ahí. Él menor, formado de las lágrimas de las nubes, Agua-kun.

**\- ¿¡Quién eres y qué quieres!?** El siempre desconfiado fuego cuestionaba entre gritos a su acompañante. Su enojo lo hacía ver más grande y quemar con mayor intensidad pero agua no estaba asustado de él. Para agua ese brillo se veía como lo más hermoso que jamás había visto; verlo resplandecer de esa manera lo llevó a regalar una de sus sonrisas y al otro sonrojarse.

_\- No puede ser alguien malo si sonríe así. _Fuego se tranquilizó con ese pensamiento.

En un ataque de euforia y curiosidad agua-kun se acercó al mayor con la necesidad de que sus brazos atraparan ese atardecer andante. Fuego retrocedió cuando notó la cercanía del otro pero fue imposible apartarse.

**\- ¡A-aléjate imbécil! **Exigió con molestia pero con más temor que nada a lo desconocido.

Tanto agua como fuego sintieron un choque eléctrico al juntar sus cuerpos. Era una sensación muy rara y una reacción de sus cuerpos todavía más extraña. Burbujas y calor se presentaron en el cuerpo de agua y de la unión del abrazo podía verse que emanaba sobre ellos una pequeña nube de vapor.

_\- ¿¡QUÉ FUE ESO!?_ Sus pensamientos se unieron en uno pero agua fue quien se apartó con impresión.

_\- ¿No puedo abrazarlo?_

Agua-kun se entristeció y agacho su mirada. Percatándose de una roca que descansaba en el suelo sugirió que ambos sujetaran de cada extremo para mantenerse unidos y no separarse.

**\- Debemos buscar un refugio.** Otra propuesta de agua-kun. Explicó que antes de caer del cielo, en el tiempo que duró en la superficie, notó los peligros que los esperaban en el bosque y que era mejor mantenerse ocultos en algún rincón; humanos, grandes animales y viento podían representar un problema. Fuego-senpai no estaba seguro de confiar en alguien tan impulsivo pero al menos sabía de lo que hablaba.

_\- Estaré al pendiente de sus movimientos en caso de que se le ocurra hacer algo raro otra vez. _

Y unidos por el fragmento mineral uno siguió los pasos del otro en busca de un refugio. Dieron una larga camina por el bosque hasta que encontraron algo parecido a una pequeña cueva. Era bastante grande para ellos dos considerando su diminuto tamaño. El recorrido había sido arriesgado pero ahora podían darse el gusto de descansar. Ambos platicaron de trivialidades, un par de cosas sin sentido y preocupaciones que fuego tenía sobre el mundo que no conocía pero que agua podía contarle. Se quedaron dormidos a mitad de la charla y bajo la tenue luz de una hermosa luna.

Cuando el día llegó los abrazó y llenó con su luminosidad. Lo primero que vieron al despertar fue a su contrario junto a ellos. Con un sonrojo ambos se voltearon al no poder sostenerle la mirada al otro pero más tarde que temprano fuego-senpai volteó a verlo confundido.

**\- ¿No eras más grande el día de ayer?**

Se paró y caminó alrededor de agua-kun para comparar sus medidas.

**\- Definitivamente eras más alto. **

Puso su mano en su mentón tratando de averiguar porque su acompañante se había encogido. Él no entendía nada de este mundo así que le parecía anormal que agua pudiera cambiar su forma cuando él no podía, ¿o es qué no lo había intentado?

_\- Este tipo hace cosas que yo no entiendo. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el menor dio un pequeño quejido y su semblante se entristeció.

**\- ¡Ah… se llevan la piedra!**

¿Acaso se refería al objeto que habían tomado para "no perderse"? ¿Por qué se alteraba tanto por algo que se encontraba en todas partes? Durante su camino hasta el refugio vio muchas de esas al pasar pero quizás esa era especial; la verdad es que ninguna era como la otra.

**\- Espera aquí, ya vuelvo.** Anunció fuego-senpai para ir a perseguir a las hormigas ladronas que se llevaban su preciada piedra.

**\- ¡Espera! ¡Si sales a esta hora del día puede ser peligroso! **Agua-kun gritó para advertir pero su senpai no escuchó dicha advertencia, ojala lo hubiera hecho.

El fuego corría y con cada paso su furia incrementaba; esta vez era algo personal. Pasó de ser un favor a convertirse en un reto, las alcanzaría y probablemente les propinaría un fuerte sermón. Al llegar junto a las hormigas les arrebató el objeto de la espalda y se preparó para comenzar a gritar hasta que sintió la vibración del piso.

_\- ¿Qué sucede?_

Buscó con la mirada la fuente que provocaba eso en la tierra que pisaba y reconoció un gran ente andante, si recordaba bien se trataba de un "humano". Agua le contó el peligro que esas criaturas traían consigo. Intentó escapar pero sus pasos eran pequeños para ganar contra esa criatura.

**\- ¡No bájame, bájame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes idiota! **

Por más que buscaba resistirse era demasiado tarde. Fuego-senpai había sido capturado y ahora se encontraba en la punta de un trozo de madera, no había forma de liberarse. Aquella criatura se paseó por el bosque recogiendo más leña y cortando algunos frutos y cuando el sol estaba ya descendiendo la criatura fue hasta una cueva mucho más grande. Ese refugio era diferente al que había visto antes, era más cuadrado y no parecía haber manera de entrar. Un rectángulo se movió y les dio la entrada a ambos. Fuego se mantuvo aprisionado en un cristal que hacía resaltar su brillo. Intentó escapar de muchas formas pero pese a tratar con todo no lo logró.

_\- ¿Qué voy a hacer no quiero quedarme en este lugar?_ Estaba frustrado y afligido. _\- Maldición, si solo pudiera crecer para salir de esta jaula. _

Mientras él se lamentaba una gota de agua escalaba con un esfuerzo digno de mencionar. Esa gota había sido testigo del rapto que se había hecho al acompañante de toda su vida. Tal vez era una exageración pero desde que sus pasos tocaron esa tierra él estuvo con él y no quería separarse por ningún motivo.

**\- F-fuego-senpai, ya estoy aquí.** Se escuchaba el cansancio en su voz al tener que caminar tanto y subir esa gran altura. A pesar de todo ese insistente acompañante que parecía pegarse como un chicle a fuego le mostraba una sonrisa y una vez más notó esa curiosidad.

**\- ¡Espera…! ¡Te encogiste de nuevo!**

**\- Ahhh… debe ser por permanecer tanto tiempo bajo el sol. ¿Sabías que el agua puede evaporarse con el calor? **Soltó una tierna risita y admiraba desde abajo al que traía luz a sus ojos. Para este momento agua-kun apenas era una tercera parte de la altura de fuego; el mayor no se alarmó ya que creía que era otro de sus juegos o tal vez un cambio más en su cuerpo.

Agua no podía ayudarlo a escapar pero no se apartaría de su lado ni un segundo. Vieron un día más irse y contemplaron juntos el atardecer, agua no podía sentirse más soñado. Sus vidas eran efímeras y por lo poco que podía restarles a ambos agua quería conocer todo de ese compañero que había llegado a su vida terrenal. Invadió tanto como pudo de preguntas a Fuego y él las contestaba con algo de preocupación.

_\- ¿Por qué cambio su actitud tan de repente? _

La exaltación de agua-kun ponía nervioso a fuego y al volver a mirar al menor se dio cuenta de su nueva reducción de tamaño.

_\- ¿Por qué cada vez se ve más pequeño?_ Ahora si había angustia en su pensar. _\- Y si se encoge hasta desaparecer._

De ese modo tendría que enfrentar las durezas y pesares de este mundo él solo. Eso era aterrador.

**\- ¿Estás seguro que no vas a desaparecer? **

**\- Eso no podría suceder.** Contestó tranquilo con otra sonrisa.

Fuego se quedó junto al cristal velando por los sueños del otro. Parecía muy cansado y no tardó en caer rendido. Bostezó y se dio cuenta que él también estaba exhausto, había sido un día largo. Iba a dar un último vistazo a quien tenía al lado y se dio cuenta del vapor que se desprendía de él.

_\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se encoge tan rápido?_

** \- ¡Oye, despierta! ¡Algo raro está pasándote! **Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el cristal para despertarlo. **\- ¡Idiota levántate!** Y cuando menos pensó su amigo se había evaporado y perdido en la nada.

**\- ¿A-a donde se fue? **

Un sentimiento golpeó su pecho y algo amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.

**\- Dijiste que no ibas a desaparecer. **Reclamaba al aire.

Saliendo de su sufrimiento otras vibraciones se sintieron. El humano se acercaba a él y temía por lo que estaba por suceder.

**\- Hora de dormir.** Lo escuchó pronunciar y luego de sentirse extinguir el también desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo es diferente?**

Se encontraba flotando en el aire y la estructura en su cuerpo era difusa. Agitó su mano y vio cómo con lentitud su mano volvía a tomar forma.

**\- ¿F-fuego? **

**\- ¿¡Agua!? Tú también luces diferente. **

Ahora era más parecido a él de lo que fue antes. Era un alivio que su soledad no hubiera durado más tipo.

**\- Te extrañé mucho. Me asusté cuando desperté y no te encontré. **El menor se abalanzó y abrazó al que antes era fuego. Esta vez sus cuerpos no producían una aparente reacción física pero dentro, en sus corazones, los latidos iban a mil por hora.

**\- ¡Oye quítate de encima! **Por más que se quejara Fuego era un verdadero alivio que Agua estuviera junto a él. Dejó de resistirse y le permitió el abrazo; esta vez nadie saldría lastimado por eso y a él parecía hacerlo muy feliz.

_\- Esta vez no nos separaremos. _

\- Fin -


End file.
